Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a vibration generating device. The vibration generating device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a dynamic speaker configuration provided with a magnet, a voice coil, and a diaphragm, as well as a case housing these elements. Patent Literature 2 discloses a vibration generating device that includes an anchor formed from an elastic body and that causes the anchor to deform, such as by flexing, due to vibration of a piezoelectric vibrator, with a vibrated body being vibrated by this deformation. Patent Literature 3 discloses a vibration generating device in which an elastic body that receives the load of an anchor deforms, such as by flexing, due to vibration of a piezoelectric vibrator, with a vibrated body being vibrated by this deformation. Patent Literature 4 discloses a vibration generating device in which an elastic body deforms, such as by flexing, due to vibration of a piezoelectric vibrator, with a vibrated body being vibrated by this deformation.